Sinners
by xgemskix
Summary: Naruto gets a college project on the seven deadly sins. Which sins will he associate with his friends? and which sin will he choose for himself? WARNING: YAOI!


Prologue

Sinners

**WARNING: Yaoi, language, slight violence…**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters.

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Uzumaki Naruto does a lesson on the seven deadly sins, what sins will he notice in his circle of friends?

Iruka stood at the front of his English class. It was the day that the students of Konoha College were to be given their first assignment of the term, and he had chosen a journal. Naruto Uzumaki sat in the front row of the lecture hall, listening attentively to everything his favourite teacher, Iruka Umino, was saying. The blond haired teens azure eyes glanced at the box which the teacher was holding, he rolled up the sleeves of his orange hoodie slightly as he got his pen out of his pocket, He watched as the brunette pulled several brightly coloured journal pads out of the box, and prepared to hand them out to the class. Pulling out a bright orange one, he handed it to the blond teen.

"Class, your assignment is about the seven deadly sins, I would like you to write about each of the sins, in detail, as you see them in our village." Most of the class groaned, Naruto smiled. "I would like you to monitor the sins that you see in day to day life, that is in college, outside, on the bus…" Iruka paused for a dramatic effect, "or even in yourselves. The sins are-" Naruto whipped out a pen and began to write on the front page of his orange journal, "-Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, Sloth and Pride." Iruka paced the front of the class, watching as the students wrote down the list of sins. "you are dismissed for today, you have two weeks for this project!" he stated. The class got up and left, heading to their respectable dorms or to there next lesson early. Naruto jumped up to go and find Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha stalked the corridor, scowling. Dressed in black leather pants and a plain tight black t-shirt, with his hair slightly across his face, the Uchiha attracted the attention of most of the student body. His pale skin contrasted perfectly with his blue-black hair, and his eyes were so dark that they looked almost black. His face brightened slightly as he saw a blond haired, orange-clad figure walking out of Iruka Umino's English class. The blond grinned as he saw the raven walking towards him. He stopped in front of the blond and smirked slightly.  
"Sasu-chan," the blond said quietly, causing the Uchiha to groan at Naruto's choice of name. "I'm done for today, do you want to go back to our room with me?" He asked seductively. Sasuke lifted his hand and traced his finger across each of Naruto's whisker like scars on his face. The raven grabbed Naruto by the hand and marched him to there dorm building, were they shared a room. Naruto noticed the slight scowl on the Uchiha's face and decided to ask him about it.

"Sasuke-teme, what's wrong?" The blond asked curiously. Sasuke groaned.

"Dobe." he said, as he continued to lead Naruto to their room, explaining his reasons for the scowl on his face.

"Fan-girls." he said bitterly. Naruto nodded sympathetically. "Its barely ten o'clock and I've already had my ass groped five times, given six love letters and had one try to kiss me. How many times do I have to tell them I am GAY before they leave me alone?" Sasuke sighed and stared at the blond. Him and Naruto had been together for over a year now, yet Sasuke still got stalked, asked out, almost kissed and groped by the fan girls of the school. The two boys were the total opposites of each other, like fire and ice, or day and night, but that was why they were so good together. Naruto stopped suddenly at the end of the corridor and turned to face the raven.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered quietly in a husky voice, "maybe I-" he kissed Sasuke's forehead gently, "-can make-" he kissed his nose, "-you feel-" he kissed Sasuke's lips softly, "-better!" Naruto grinned as he flicked his tongue once across Sasuke's lip, asking for entrance, which the Uchiha gratefully gave. Sasuke grabbed hold of the blond mid-kiss and dragged him into the room, kicking the door shut, and pushing him lightly onto their bed. Wasting no time, the Uchiha leaned in to plant kisses down Naruto's tanned body, gripping the waistline of Naruto's pants with one hand, and unzipping his own with the other.

Thirteen teens sat around a table in the cafeteria, talking about there day and their assignments. Kiba was being comforted by Hinata, after walking in on Sasuke and Naruto and claiming to be 'physically and emotionally scarred for life.' After many giggles and perverted questions on the girls behalf, Hinata had shut them up in favour of comforting her traumatised best friend. Gaara watched them carefully, very protective of his girlfriend. Temari glanced at her little brother.

"Gaara, stop trying to burn holes into Kiba, you know that Hinata is yours. Neji, stop glaring…you know she is with Gaara." Temari said, laughing at the idiocy of the two possessive males. Her current seat, namely Shikamaru's lap, groaned as she laughed loudly, she was interrupting his dozing. She leaned in and left a light kiss on his forehead after noting his slight annoyance. She glanced over at Sai, who was drawing whilst Rock Lee talked animatedly about his training with Gai. Her other brother Kankuro was designing a puppet for his woodwork class whilst Tenten, Ino and Sakura talked about there cheerleading practice. They had all been friends since high school except for Sai, who was Sasuke's cousin and had only moved to Konoha that summer.

Two males walked hand in hand towards the table, both looking rather flushed but satisfied. Temari snorted as Kiba looked wide eyed at the two, and most of the other girls on the table blushed and smiled sweetly.  
"Sasuke," Naruto muttered, glancing at two cheerleaders on the table next to the one their friends currently occupied. "I think I know what is worse than your fan girls…" Sasuke cocked his head to one side, raising an eyebrow. Naruto gulped and nodded towards a group of cheerleaders, who were almost having nosebleeds over the mere sight of the two males. "Yaoi fan girls." Sasuke glanced around. Most of the female population, and a few males, were practically drooling over them. Kiba however, looked positively mortified.  
"Hey dog breath!" Naruto shouted at him, "What's up with you?" Kiba muttered something incoherent before shifting his gaze towards the table and blushing furiously. Temari giggled.  
"Kiba didn't really enjoy the show in your room, he came looking for Naruto, you should lock the door Sasuke." She smiled sweetly at the gob smacked Uchiha and the giggling Naruto.  
"Sorry Kiba, wont happen again!" Naruto managed to say whilst holding his laughter in. Even Sasuke smirked at the large grin plastered on the blonds face. The two sat down and joined in with the general conversation.  
"So Naruto," Sakura said, "what do you think of Iruka's seven deadly sin project?" Naruto looked confused for a second, then a realisation came across his face when he remembered what happened before he had entered his bedroom with Sasuke. The blond smiled broadly and nodded slightly at Sakura.  
"Im looking forward to it to be honest," Naruto glanced at the group. "for mine I am concentrating on the sins of all of you guys!" he exclaimed, proud of his idea. Sasuke snorted.

"Dobe," he began, "I don't sin." Naruto looked at his lover, raising one blond eyebrow curiously. He smirked slightly as his eyes wandered across the group, choosing his first target. Meanwhile, the rest of the teens all began to think of any of the sins which they saw in themselves. All except for Shikamaru, who was dozing off, and Sasuke, who was apparently above sin. Naruto glanced at the sleeping Shikamaru, his first target, before gripping his pen and beginning to write…

_Shikamaru Nara - Sloth…_

_**TBC…**_

**A/N**

So what do you think? Like it? Hate it?

Please review!


End file.
